La Teoría del TODO y la NADA
by Ariel Lycaon
Summary: "Tiempo y universo se formaron a la vez. La NADA se convirtió en el nuevo Todo y viceversa. Un nuevo mundo nació." Especial de Navidad/Año Nuevo. ¿No les fascina la idea del Año Nuevo similar al nacimiento de un nuevo mundo?


**Género:** _ **AU,**_ _tipo: «Lo más escatológico, cosmogónico, mitológico, alternativo y desastroso que hayas leído»_

 **Disclaimer:** _«Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas_ no me pertenece, es autoría de _Shiori Teshiyori;_ así como _Saint Seiya_ es propiedad y autoría de _Kurumada Masami.»_

No obstante, todo personaje no-canon que aparezca, se haga breve mención y/o referencia —y que no sea de otro fanfic, por supuesto—, es mío. Esto es sin fin de lucro, de fans para fans.

 **Advertencias:**

 **1)** La inevitable posibilidad de que no entiendan un pepino.

 **2)** Las referencias o cameos que se hagan de otros fanfics a lo largo de este corto son hechos con todo el respeto del mundo. Y suponiendo que no sepan que es un "cameo" aclaro de una vez, es TOTALMENTE VÁLIDO Y LEGAL. Quedan advertidos (Una disculpa si piensan que los trato de idiotas pero ciertas cosas deben ser aclaradas previamente).

* * *

" _El principio y el final del tiempo están unidos en un lazo continuo." -_ Paralaje. *****

 **Preludio:** _ **«La Teoría del TODO y la NADA».**_

Caos, el indeterminado, desordenado y primitivo amo supremo del multiverso _—Alfa y Omega, el principio y el fin, detonante de la creación, materia prima del cosmos. El primero y el último—,_ al momento de estallar con la intensidad del BigBag mismo dispersó la desgracia con sus restos y rompió el equilibrio del cosmos, alterando los mundos alternos, entremezclándolos. _**«El Todo»**_ se hizo una pajilla de desorden y destrucción.

Titanes, olímpicos, dioses, gigantes, semidioses, ninfas, criaturas mitológicas pasadas, presentes y futuras se percataron de ello; temblando en sus respectivos mundos, sintiendo las sacudidas de tierra, mar y cielo —e incluso el infierno—. Temerosos por la inminente aniquilación, atestiguaron con incredulidad e impotencia a la oscuridad formar un feroz remolino y consumir todo a paso. Algunos intuyeron el motivo de ello, muchos perecieron ante la brutal fuerza, el poder de destrucción arrasando con el universo; pocos celebraron la llegada del fin, congraciando dicho momento. En medio de pensamientos y lamentos, los divinos, disolviéndose junto con el cosmos, concordaron en una cosa: el poderío del creador supremo nunca podrían alcanzar.

 _ **«El TODO»**_ se hizo _**«NADA»**_ y viceversa.

Los engranajes que sostenían la gravedad se desajustaron, chocaron como canicas y se precipitaron al vacío cósmico; las órbitas de los planetas se desvanecieron, sufriendo estos últimos el mismo destino. Las estrellas perdieron su luz, se extinguieron y las galaxias fueron absorbidas por sus propios agujeros negros.

Tal conjunto de actos concatenados comprendió un microsegundo: cosa de un respiro, un chasquido de dedos, un pestañeo. El universo y dimensiones alternas permanecieron estáticas, congeladas. Los habitantes —vestigios de las civilizaciones— quedaron plasmados en los inmensos murales de la creación, grabando sus vidas en las fracturas del relieve espacial para la eternidad, mientras la entropía engullía su alrededor. Testimonios de una fuerza irrefrenable, voraz y sin misericordia contra quien se puso en su camino.

* * *

 _«Pequeña castaña sentada en una banca fuera de su casa, teje con sus manos coronas de lirios, tarareando una canción, muy probablemente, dedicado a la persona que le regaló la esplendorosa rosa carmesí junto a su pecho…_

… _a unos kilómetros de distancia estalla el primer enfrentamiento de una infame guerra anta..._

 _...Los pétalos de rosas revolotean a causa del viento hasta llegar a la primera casa zodiacal»._

* * *

 _«Desde una colina empinada y sentado en una enorme roca, suelta un sobre, permitiéndole ser arrastrado por_ _ **el viento**_ _…_

… _Observa el trayecto mientras el aire le revuelve los cabellos, casi como una muestra de afecto. El joven sonríe, deseando la pronta llegada de_ _la_ _ **carta**_ _hasta su destinatario»._

* * *

 _«Alumnos observan el último descanso de su amado maestro antes de tomar caminos diferentes, rememorando sus hazañas: "Quien abandonó su identidad en pos de una diosa y adoptó el nombre de una gran estrella. Aquel cuyo cosmos resplandece y arde igual que una..._

 _...Siempre manteniendo una postura de batalla más firme e impenetrable que cualquier muralla, tan fuerte como un toro, noble como nadie más"»._

* * *

 _«Estrepitoso, irritante y ensordecedor chirrido de la uña deslizándose por_ _ **el vaso**_ _. El mago del hielo reconoce la admirable terquedad en su compañero para sacarle del templo..._

… _¿Ahora quién será_ _ **más feliz**_ _que ese vaso? Solo un digno sucesor será capaz de comprender esta verdad»._

* * *

 _«El joven despierta del sueño_ _ **"El último paseo del día"**_ _, un onírico viaje le ha hecho ver su error, le recordó cuan valioso es esa nueva oportunidad, un tiempo de vida otorgado por sus camaradas y su diosa»._

* * *

 _«El_ _ **osado**_ _muestra terquedad por comprobar su teoría y tal persistencia no se ve opacada por la reticencia y el absoluto rechazo del_ _ **peliceleste**_ _, quien niega la felicidad que ello le provoca..._

… _tal vez las gotas de lluvia no sean las únicas_ _ **caricias**_ _a recibir…»_

* * *

 _«…Quizá, las_ _ **alas rotas**_ _de su alma sanarán, como las alas de la pequeña_ _ **ave**_ _cuidada con tanta dedicación por su camarada, quien habita la primera casa»._

* * *

 _«Prefiere creer una mentira a aceptar la realidad. Se trate o no de una ilusión, él se deja engañar. Para él, aquello es un_ _ **fantasma**_ _, la presencia de quién más extraña, a quién más anhela volver a ver…_

… _Bien puede ser un dulce pero tortuoso engaño, aun así, lo acepta sin chistar. Ahora mismo, no es un orgulloso caballero de Atenea, el más hermoso entre los ochenta y ocho, es solo un pequeño huérfano incapaz de hacer atrás su pasado. Un niño indefenso que todavía llora la muerte de su padre._

 _ **...Una frágil y solitaria rosa**_ _sin espinas que no posee la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir ante la ausencia de su jardinero»._

* * *

 _ **«"¿Hice lo correcto?"**_ _Se lo ha preguntado estos últimos cinco años desde que la trajo para protegerla. Hoy, duda de ello: siente haberla alejado de un hogar amoroso para condenarla a un estatus que no deseó y poner sobre sus hombros una carga demasiado pesada para ella. Pero al pensar en el hijo de su difunto hermano y en la decisión tomada considera hacer obrado bien…_

… _El joven hombre se haya atrapado_ _ **entre la arena y la cal».**_

* * *

 _«Cálida primavera, espléndido florecer y retoñar envolviendo con una suave pero fresca brisa matinal la villa más pacífica en Grecia. Los aldeanos esperan ansiosos su llegada, augurio de un_ _ **"festival"**_ _. Nadie puede escapar ni resistirse a ello. Un día para convivir y festejar; ya sean dioses, santos o simples humanos»._

* * *

 _«Magnánima diosa —ataviada en un cuerpo todavía infantil— se postra en un trono, aceptando su deber ante las miradas de asombro en sus conocidos y futuros caballeros, quiénes le jurarán eterna lealtad»._

* * *

 _«El anciano observa las estrellas en la cima de la colina e intenta descifrar sus secretos, augurios de guerras próximas..._

 _...Quién añora a su hermano mayor..._

 _...Quién es asesinado vilmente por la espalda..._

 _... Quién piensa en su camarada proveniente de las lejanas tierras nevadas del norte»._

* * *

 _«Admirable caballero quien ni en sueños es desleal a su diosa ni pierde de vista "_ _ **el camino que debe seguir"...**_

 _...Su seriedad es sinónimo de total entrega»._

* * *

 _«Tu apatía hacia un propósito para vivir y luchar culmina con la máxima más grande: La paternidad. Caído del cielo para un alma perdida como tú. La certeza de una pronta muerte no aminora la ilusión en lo que fue un desolado y abatido hombre, quién hoy ya no puede afirmar no poseer una razón para seguir adelante..._

 _..."Sus primeras palabras, color favorito, estación del año preferida, aficiones, ¿será travieso o sereno y tranquilo? ¿Será gruñón o carismático?" La esperanza aflora en el sueño de poder verle crecer»._

* * *

 _«Una enorme criatura ronda por los desolados lares de un caótico reino de muerte y oscuridad»._

* * *

 _«_ … _Filas de occisos se precipitan al vacío de su inevitable destino»._

* * *

 _«La herbolaria de cabellera verde oscuro escribe en su diario resultados y detalles sobre los experimentos hechos ese día; también se da el tiempo de plasmar sueños, pensamientos y recuerdos. Meditabunda y serena observa desde el escritorio la luna, gigante y redonda, asomándose por la ventana de su habitación…_

 _... Hermosos lirios blancos colándose a través de esta también, movidos al compás del viento.»_

* * *

 _«Borracha y voluptuosa fémina de inusuales ropajes dorados y cabellera azul desahoga sus penurias con alcohol, manifiesta quejas, cuenta anécdotas sobre su estoico favorito: Travesuras y jugueteos para molestarlo, intimidarlo, provocarlo. Si un día él llegara a evitarla, nada que un "infortunado_ _ **resfriado**_ _" pueda solucionar…_

… _La cantinera le escucha con una sonrisa cómplice»._

* * *

 _«Después de ceños fruncidos y reclamos a sí mismo pronunciados, declaró no poder terminar la obra y la pospone. Su pesar y sus lágrimas demuestran impotencia y tristeza..._

 _... Estas son consoladas con una promesa sustentada en la fiel amistad entre él y su buen amigo. La imagen estará_ _ **"incompleta"**_ _hasta que sus corazones se vuelvan a unir y él pueda terminarla..._

 _... El castaño ha de partir, dejando no una despedida, sino un "hasta entonces"»._

* * *

 _«Guerrero de armadura dorada_ _ **carga a un recién nacido**_ _en medio de un_ _ **jardín de rosas**_ _rojas. Lo considera un regalo de los dioses, un consuelo a su eterna_ _ **soledad**_ _…»_

* * *

 _«... Veo un carmesí líquido ponzoñoso y caliente formar una línea fina en su dedo que me indica el inicio de un camino de soledad, una mortal maldición»._

* * *

 _«El sutil_ _ **contacto**_ _con sus labios traspasó el mundo onírico para instalarse en la realidad. Una breve misiva para quienes dejamos atrás, quienes quedan para lamentar nuestra ausencia: nuestros seres queridos. Viajes cuyo objetivo no es solo cruzar esa delgada línea y acortar la distancia entre ambos mundos sino también alentarles a seguir adelante..._

 _...Un_ _ **"Nunca te he abandonado**_ _" a susurrar. Aunque sea una frágil existencia, la fugaz vida de una_ _ **mariposa**_ _es comparable a la de un_ _ **guerrero**_ _, pues brilla con luz propia»._

* * *

 _«Los jóvenes enamorados se citan en un extenso campo de flores, a espaldas del deber que juraron cumplir. Pese a la terquedad de la chica y el egocentrismo de su enamorado, ambos anhelan con la misma intensidad un día poder estar juntos, libres de impedimentos»._

* * *

 _«Entusiasta, romántica y pueril_ _ **escritora novata**_ _plasma en papel las promesas del ayer; despistada ante el pasar de las horas, activa de madrugada; en sus soberbias palabras denota lo recia a no olvidar aquel noble_ _ **"mago del hielo"**_ _quién le dio las esperanzas para soñar con un mejor mañana»._

* * *

 _«La felicidad en el_ _ **noble león**_ _al cargar por primera vez a su cachorro recién nacido junto a su hermano menor, dando gracias a los dioses tal milagro»._

* * *

 _«Su cosmos ruge como un furioso león, y el otro no duda en responder. El viento grita: "Protege a tu cachorro"; amedrentado por una enfermedad o no, él defenderá a su pequeño, aunque le cueste la vida»._

* * *

« _Porque al verla marchar quisiste evitar separarte de su lado y todavía no entiendes tus motivos._

 _Y ahora, llorando —sin derramar lágrimas— a causa de la crueldad de la vida, clamando a la egoísta muerte, en un_ _ **"instante"**_ _sus ojos pierden brillo y se cierran para nunca más volver a abrirse..._

 _...En un_ _ **"instante"**_ _descubres al recobrar tu humanidad dormida que de todo lo que es, fue y ya no es, no queda un solo gramo..._

 _...Tú orgullo, tú fiel apoyo, tu otra ala..._

 _...Ya no somos nada, esa es la única verdad»._

* * *

 _«La amistad puede llegar a superar límites insospechados, incluso la raza. Esto se ve reflejado en un par de aprendices, jóvenes aspirantes, quienes reciben al mismo tiempo sus nombramientos y respectivas armaduras»._

* * *

 _«Su inquebrantable determinación por seguir y su apego a vivir, a pesar de la adversidad de una_ _ **mortal enfermedad**_ _, lo hacen merecer la obtención de una pequeña esperanza capaz de prolongar su_ _ **corta existencia**_ _un poco más..._

 _...El calor que irradia su_ _ **ardiente pasión**_ _se compara a la intensidad de_ _ **Antares**_ _»._

* * *

 _«Desolado e impetuoso malandrín preadolescente, observa consternado la bóveda celeste tras escuchar la frase "_ _ **Somos polvo de estrellas"**_ _en compañía de un anciano, rodeados por las ruinas de la ciudad y las almas de sus antiguos pobladores. Sin entender el significado, solo sigue mirando._

 _ **¿Acaso… es la vida misma un desperdicio?**_ _»_

* * *

 _«Sus "_ _ **mejores deseos"**_ _, expresados en distintas maneras: uno lo plasma en_ _ **papel**_ _, mientras el otro se expresa a través del_ _ **viento**_ _. Los dos aman a sus hijos y darían cualquier cosa por ellos._

 _Uno se muestra confuso y un tanto culpable, en cambio el otro es seguro y sus palabras son amables, pero concuerdan al estar orgullosos. Su_ _ **cachorro de león**_ _y su_ _ **hermosa rosa**_ _, con todo su amor»._

* * *

 _«El par de amigos observan una estrella fugaz recorrer el cielo nocturno, —en su ingenuidad— charlan sobre sueños y planes a futuro que guardan para su helado pero acogedor país en desarrollo»._

* * *

 _«...Su figura adulta aprieta los dientes ante la impotencia que ocasiona el_ _ **vacío**_ _en sus pensamientos: es el ocaso de su creatividad. Bajo su mirada se halla una_ _ **página en blanco**_ _la cual no se atreve a enfrentar. Mente y papel parecen un mar desierto, un recuerdo áspero de su incapacidad para plasmar en las letras un deseo compartido, pues dicho deseo se apagó junto con la alegría en cada_ _ **nueva carta**_ _. La ventisca fría que trae consigo el viento... es una bofetada hacia él lanzada al aire..._

 _... Ignorante era de la melancolía transmitida en las cartas de su viejo amigo, quién le rogaba ayuda, una que al final no recibió. Un hecho triste: él —como remitente— ya no podía comprenderle, porque hacía mucho dejó de importarle»._

* * *

 _«Una bella princesa —portando ostentosas vestimentas blancas— toma la merienda bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol de manzanas, disfrutando la vista ofrecida por su majestuoso y amplio jardín. Es un oasis en medio del ambiente ártico y paisaje congelado que compone su reino. Sus orbes observan con atención la armadura dorada bajo a la mesa junto a sus pies»._

* * *

 _«Senil y veterano caballero, el guerrero más longevo; quien anhela la llegada de una próspera época de paz. Él prevalece aquí a pesar del tiempo, en una era que no le pertenece, viviendo con la misma creencia._ _ **Hastiado**_ _de servir como simple_ _ **marioneta**_ _para los inmortales, peleando en guerras sin conocer nunca el final de estas._

 _¿Qué ha sido de tu antiguo "yo"? ¿A dónde se ha ido? ¿Cuándo renunciaste a tu_ _ **sueño**_ _?..._ _Eso y más le lleva a tomar esta decisión. Mira con detenimiento el papel en blanco entre sus manos, confiando llegue con bien a su destino: El Santuario»._

… _Llega la doceava campanada, acompañado de un_ _ **breve mensaje**_ _recién escrito, en aquellas simples letras se encierra un profundo significado. Un "_ _ **efímero sueño"**_ _lucha por cumplirse»._

* * *

 _«Él asumió las consecuencias de sus acciones, las malas decisiones tomadas y, con su último gramo de cosmos, deshizo todo influjo perverso en los aldeanos de la isla. Su cuerpo se disuelve y dispersa, en compañía de los lirios rojos, marchitos, bañados en la sangre maldita que tanto buscaba erradicar..._

 _...Mira a ese Caballero de piscis y a su pequeño discípulo, por quien escogió tal camino de oscuridad. Muere satisfecho, pues en todo este tiempo hubo alguien que hizo feliz a su hermano mayor»._

* * *

 _«Apuesto joven de cabellos celestes y armadura dorada se deleita con el aroma de sus rosas, muestra una triste expresión y en sus párpados cerrados se asoman unas obstinadas lágrimas para luego recorrer su rostro…_

… _en otras realidades, sus predecesores y sucesores realizan actividades parecidas…»_

* * *

 _«Las cascadas rojizas, suaves y onduladas ya no podían ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos…_

… _Pero no muy lejos del campo de rosas, escucha el llanto de un bebé»._

* * *

 _«…Los_ _ **gemelos**_ _ocultan su condición de hermanos, malditos por un oráculo divino. Uno recibe golpes y maltratos mientras el otro es adulado y admirado._

 _ **Aquel que nunca fue la luz, siempre, siempre fue oscuridad**_ _._

 _El odio es algo asegurado._

 _...Las estrellas en el firmamento lo aclaman: "_ _ **Uno es la luz y el otro la oscuridad".**_ _Pero al contemplarlos desde la distancia, bajo el esplendor de la luna, uno junto al otro, ¿quién es quién? Tal vez no sean ni uno ni lo otro..._

… _Años más tarde, las videntes llorarán lágrimas de sangre, viéndose arrastradas por la inmensidad de aquella desconocida dimensión, arrepentidas de no haber dicho en el momento de sus nacimientos_ _ **: "Ni luz ni oscuridad"**_ _»._

* * *

 _«Bajo un mural rupestre estelar —trazos incongruentes pintados por seres ancestrales, habitantes del universo desde sus inicios—, Diosa y humano conversan acerca de terribles guerras venideras: un nuevo enfrentamiento se aproxima, en dicho conflicto se disputará el dominio sobre aquella humilde ciudad bautizada con el nombre de la divinidad de ojos garzos. Ambos han jurado protegerla..._

 _Así comienza la leyenda de los caballeros de la esperanza. Ochenta y ocho guerreros, doce constelaciones principales. Envestidos por obra y gracia de impresiones luminosas, decoradoras colgantes de la bóveda oscura. En ellas se encuentran los mantos celestes a representar._ _ **"Hasta el final de los dioses"**_ _, un grito de guerra en sus voces perdurará por siempre»._

* * *

 _«En un mundo que cedió a las guerras,_ _ **dos antiguos enemigos**_ _ **a muerte**_ _descienden de una colina, discutiendo por viejas_ _ **"cuentas sin saldar"**_ _; en secreto disfrutan las trivialidades de sus nuevas vidas, fruto de una alianza entre divinos…_

… _La mirada de fastidio y el reproche del apuesto_ _ **peliceleste**_ _contrastan con las carcajadas burlescas del_ _ **peliblanco**_ _al recordarle ciertos eventos bochornosos póstumos a una noche de alcohol»._

* * *

 _«El_ _anciano_ _deposita un ramo de_ _ **flores tibetanas**_ _sobre una_ _ **lápida**_ _, dedica una breve oración y románticas palabras, postergando la inevitable despedida. Sonríe al ver_ _ **un ramo de rosas rojas**_ _junto a las suyas. Al intuir la procedencia de tal obsequio…_

 _"Él tampoco se ha olvidado de ella" no puede evitar pensar»._

* * *

 _«Tras crueles luchas, incontables sacrificios, grandes pérdidas y una aplastante sensación de soledad, el indulgente paso del tiempo hizo estragos en su voluntad. Al estar siempre en aquella silla milenaria con la vista fijada en la puerta, a la espera de ver a sus fieles caballeros cruzarla, la culpabilidad penetró la armadura en su conciencia, sembrando una terrible tentación: Él desea la completa paz solo otorgada por la muerte…_

… _"¿En verdad desea vivir para otra guerra con un resultado semejante o incluso más fatal?" Estas_ _ **reflexiones**_ _cruzan su mente al ser_ _ **un sobreviviente**_ _»._

* * *

 _«¿El mundo, es en realidad, un lugar lleno de dolor y confusión?..._

… _Empleando sus otros sentidos, observa el mundo a través de una perspectiva desafiante. Siendo escéptico, severo, incrédulo..._

… _Meditando en su templo por largos periodos de tiempo. ¿Es aliado o enemigo? Causa desconfianza entre sus camaradas..._

… _Él tan solo es un buscador de la verdad. ¿Podrá la joven diosa mostrarle una parte de esa verdad tan ansiada?»_

* * *

 _«Usando un abrigo viejo y desgastado de su hermano mayor, el cual tomó presta/robado —práctica usual entre ellos—, trata de cubrirse lo mejor que puede. Esa noche hace un frío tan o más infame que en Siberia; el viento alborota su melena, le obstruye la visión..._

 _Camina lentamente por una carretera larga_ — _demasiado larga le parece_ — _mientras maldice su suerte, las luces del aeropuerto se asoman a lo lejos como luceros puestos en el cielo tan solo para servirle de guías»._

* * *

 _«Deidades atestiguan la traición y posterior muerte de su padre a manos de sus ingratos hijos»._

* * *

 _«Los amigos, por fin reunidos, cumplen la promesa pactada hace años y unen fuerzas para erradicar el mal en este mundo…_

… _Diosa, caballero y un alma humana tan pura como noble en una emotiva escena que marcará el final de una guerra»._

* * *

 _«El destino les escogió, teniendo una docena de alternativas para construir y procurar a las generaciones venideras..._

 _...La suerte les preparó a cada uno senderos dispares: tras las cortinas de cristal donde uno custodia —imperturbable— la sede de un gremio infernal, el otro guía a sus futuros camaradas, refugiado entre suaves telas de terciopelo mientras le dedica oraciones a su antiguo camarada, a sabiendas de que su amistad no mermará con el pasar de los años»._

* * *

 _«El estallido, destrucción y posterior reconstrucción del universo hasta ahora conocido…_

… _en un complejo reajuste, reensamblaje y reordenación de la sopa cósmica donde el multiverso se concentró»._

* * *

Al fracturarse la barrera del tiempo y el espacio, deteniendo las manijas del reloj cósmico, estas se enredaron y distorsionaron las realidades. Este acto culminó en un abrupto retumbar. El espeso condensado —ahora disperso— del estallido fue absorbido por los escasos supervivientes, ambiciosas presencias casi omnipotentes. No obstante, un diminuto residuo esencial de dicho caldo se reedificó a sí mismo en una compleja metamorfosis, añadiéndose a la lista de seres vivientes y no vivientes para hacer valer su última voluntad —como aquel pájaro dándole cuerda al mundo—, así todo volvió a dar comienzo.

 _ **Hace quince mil millones de años solo hay un destello.  
...En tal oscuridad, la luz es incapaz de viajar*.**_

 _Tiempo y universo se forman a la vez.*_ El balance gravitacional se restableció, los engranajes se reacomodaron, girando como reloj nuevo. La historia se reescribió ya no desde cero, sino asignando fragmentos aleatorios de los antiguos universos, reintegrándolos al nuevo en base a sus reglas, ahora con ligeras alteraciones. Las presencias contemplaron con ira y frustración la estructuración del siguiente mundo, creada por manos ajenas a las suyas, bajo el manto de un agonizante ser mucho menos poderoso.

La NADA se convirtió en el nuevo « _TODO»,_ y viceversa. Un nuevo mundo nació, pero ajeno al cargo de los mandatos divinos de quién lo creo pues su poder, pese haber iniciado el proceso evolutivo una vez creado el nuevo multiverso, no fue suficiente para reescribir las reglas del cosmos a sus deseos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Comentario:**

La pregunta central en esta ocasión es "¿Por qué hice un fanfic tan peculiar con esta estructura y lo llené de tantas referencias y cameos de otros fanfics e historias alternas de SS?"

 _¿No les fascina la idea del Año Nuevo similar al nacimiento de un nuevo mundo, surgido a partir de las cenizas de otros/s mundo/s?_

Imaginen al nuevo mundo tomar en cuenta aspectos y fragmentos importantes de los anteriores para ser algo mejor, renovado; esto decidirá el nuevo rumbo, el funcionamiento de este nuevo mundo que empezará su camino, evitando cometer errores pasados y procurando los éxitos acontecidos. A mí me parece hermoso.

(Pasa a la siguiente sección si no te interesa)

Siendo una ocasional lectora de cómics —en especial de Ghost Rider— existe algo que respeto, admiro —e incluso envidio— en sus fanáticos: Nunca los vi —y hasta la fecha no veo tal comportamiento— masacrarse los unos a los otros por definir cuál historia "es canon (como odio esta palabra)" y cual no. Algo así se necesita encarecidamente en el fandom de Saint Seiya. Hasta ahora no he visto algo como: _"Bu… Superman de New 52 no es canon, en cambio, Superman de Action Comics es canon al haber sido hechos por la mano de sus creadores originales."_

¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Es estúpido.

La idea de un Multiverso con el objetivo de expandir los horizontes y contar la historia de distintas formas —algunas increíbles e inimaginables— hace a los cómics grandiosos y atrayentes (esa fue precisamente la razón de comenzar a leerlos), pero en el manga-anime tal cosa es una injuria imperdonable, abominable, un horror en su forma más temible. Para los fans solo existe una historia —única y verdadera—, como si fuera la Biblia, la verdad absoluta del Universo, que siempre suele ser la versión del autor original. No permiten que alguien más anexe su historia con la intención de aportar, cambiar y extender el mundo interno, jugar con las probabilidades, reparar o rellenar los huecos, inconsistencias y vacíos argumentales.

Por ejemplo, Geoff Johns, reescribió varias historias de DC Cómics tales como Linterna Verde (él le dio al personaje un regreso épico y un apogeo impresionante a través de grandes historias. Considero que le dio su mejor época en historias como "La Noche más oscura"), Superman, Teen Titans, Flash, La Liga de la Justicia de América. En el mundo del Manga y el anime tales hechos serían, con toda seguridad, vistos con rechazo, desaire y desprecio infinito (¿Para qué les mentiré? Hice un dramático facelpam al leer el primer capítulo de SaintiaSho) ya que, reitero, son incapaces de aceptar una versión que no provenga del creador cof, cof, cof, Kurumadaylosfans, cof, cof, cof, cof, y se aferran a lo que denominan "canon".

Faltos de fe, cobardes ante los cambios; negándole un espacio a otros —recalco lo obvio por si no queda claro: Claro que se debe conocer a profundidad la trama y entender el universo interno del autor para escribir sobre esta—, tomar el mando de un manga olvidado, descontinuado y contar una historia fresca, renovada, buscar un enfoque fiel pero llamativo.

Personalmente, considero tal actitud propia de mentes cerradas, sujetos con escaso criterio. Lo cortés no quita lo valiente, prefiero relajar mi existencia arguyendo que SaintiaSho es un mundo alterno (no reniego de su existencia, mucho menos impongo mi autoridad suprema para prohibir ese manga), de otro modo sería imposible asumir que es parte de la continuidad de la serie clásica, narrativamente es imposible (¿Han escuchado alguna vez que los santos de bronce las mencionaran si quiera? Yo tampoco), por no decir que las Saintias me saben a OC que no funcionan en la trama, impuestas porque sí para desarrollar un drama escolar (les han dados waifus "buenas" y nenas moe, caballeros, por eso me linchan cuando hago críticas). Fuera de mis críticas ácidas y de mal gusto, no reniego de esta historia (como dije, lo cortés no quita lo valiente), pero prefiero dejar de encerrar todo "en el canon" y simplemente decir que es parte del MultiUniverso Saint Seiya. "Maleficent" no es la película del siglo y los fans de "La Bella durmiente" podrán decir paja pero es una buena versión alterna, me gusta lo que propone y su ejecución es decente.

Entonces, ¿cuál es mi propuesta? _"¿No es obvio?"_ Dejar el comportamiento absurdo e infantil, cada historia, por muy pequeña que sea, forma parte de este maravilloso y vasto mundo de Saint Seiya, eso también va para los fanfics. Basta de "esto/aquello es canon" "esto/aquello no es canon". Abracemos las posibilidades y los universos de bolsillos. Cada fanfic, cada manga, cada fancomic, cada novela es parte importante del mundo interno de SS. Por eso las referencias y cameos, para mostrarles que todos y cada uno somos parte del multiverso, haciéndolo más grande, enriqueciendo la trama. Saint Seiya está plagado de mundos alternativos, cambiando con la simpleza de una toma de decisión. Todos somos uno, todos formamos parte de algo mucho más grande.

Tomemos la buena actitud y disposición de los fans de cómics (a diferencia de los fans de SS, son más amables y poco mal hablados. Vamos, que no me responden con groserías el 90% de las veces) a recibir historias ubicadas en mundos alternativos e historias con visiones diferentes que alimentan a nuestros personajes favoritos.

* * *

(*) Comic: " _ **Hora Cero, Crisis en el tiempo**_." DC Comics. INC.1994

 _Muchas gracias a las que me autorizaron usar sus fanfics, y para las que no pude obtener permiso (en gran parte por sus ausencias) me redimido haciéndoles buena publicidad. Galletitas a quienes logren ubicar las referencias y cameos (Para que se entretengan un buen rato). Confieso que por ahí encontrarán un par de ocurrencias o referencias a mis propios fics (Dejo el aviso) ya que fueron meros caprichos, así que no se preocupen si no las reconocen todas._

Muchas de las menciones/cameos/referencias en el fic, salen en este vídeo. Y como Fanfiction no permite colocar links, lo dejo entre espacios, (también está en mi perfil)

Se los recomiendo mucho, es buen complemento al fanfic.

Agradecimientos a Cross por compartirlo.

 _www . nicovideo . jp (/) watch (/) sm19616640_

* * *

Fanfics Cameados, altamente recomendados.

1\. " _ **Utopía"**_ _de Signora de Cielli (capítulos usados)_

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 4

Capítulo 9

.

2\. " _ **Una de cal y otra de arena"**_ _de Forgotten Cross._

3\. " _ **La vie éternelle"**_ _de Hide V. Sumner._

4\. " _ **Cartas al viento"**_ _de Forgotten Cross._

5\. " _ **De león a león"**_ _de Forgotten Cross._

6\. " _ **Requiem"**_ _de Stardust._

7\. **"** _ **Ayúdame"**_ _de Forgotten Cross._

8\. " _ **Por unos tragos"**_ _de Liara Princeton._

9\. " _ **Luz y oscuridad"**_ _de Forgotten Cross._

10\. " _ **Ni luz ni oscuridad"**_ _de Forgotten Cross._

11\. " _ **Luz y Sombras"**_ _de IceQueen102._

12\. " _ **Reflexiones de un superviviente"**_ _de Forgotten Cross_

13\. " _ **Festival"**_ _de Goddess Rhiannon._

14\. " _ **Incompleto"**_ _de Forgotten Cross._

15\. " _ **Promesas en Papel"**_ _de Liara Princeton._

16\. " _ **Best wishes"**_ _de Forgotten Cross._

17\. " _ **Alas Rotas"**_ _(No recuerdo el nombre de la autora pues, para infortunio de muchos, borró su cuenta.)_

18\. " _ **Cuentas qué saldar"**_ _de Liara Princeton._

19\. " _ **Resfriado"**_ _by Ale-chan_

20\. " _ **Calvera tiene razón"**_ _by Ale-chan_

21\. " _ **Romeo & Juliet"**_ _de Liara Princeton_

22\. " _ **Hasta el fin de los dioses"**_ _de Ale-chan._

 _23\. "_ _ **Palabras rotas"**_ _de Starsdust._

24\. " _ **Psyche"**_ _de Stardust._

25. **"** _ **El fantasma y la Rosa**_ _" de Stardust_

26\. _**"Caramelo masticable"**_ _de Alhena de Eridano._

27. _ **"Instante"**_ de Liara Princeton.

28. _ **"Welcome turnabout"**_ de Forgotten Cross

 _Este año 2016 es un nuevo comienzo. Seamos buenos y dejemos reviews y favoritos más seguido._

 _Escriban mucho y lean el doble._

 _ **Feliz Año Nuevo.**_


End file.
